


Nocturna Sanguine

by DaturaMoon



Category: Hemlock Grove, Vikings - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hemlock Grove - Freeform, Multi, Vikings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: Rating: M adult contentMentions of: blood, killing, sexStory note: Vampire queen, Valentina Thorne made the city of Whispering Pines her home. Allowing no other vampires in, her perfect life is undisturbed. Until the two vampires break her magical barrier and shed blood on her streets.Relationship notes: Valentina is bisexual, so bisexuality will be represented here.Low key inspiration: A darker version of the TVD Bonnie/ Nora in AU.
Relationships: Ivar (Vikings)/Original Character(s), Roman Godfrey/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1 : Whispering Pines 

Lust at First Bite 

The most popular sign in The Hallow Rose lounge. Countless humans, locals and visitors alike pose in front of it weekly. Valentina even won an award for how realistic the lounge is.  
“It really feels like a vampire's lair. I wouldn't be surprised if a vampire jumped out and sucked on my neck.” That was one of her favorite reviews. Only if he knew. 

There were plenty of photos on the internet of drunken humans enjoying her creation, pretending to bite each other, pretending to be vampires. Only once in her 5 years here did an actual vampire come in; he wasn't in town long, she made sure of it.

Valentina was the only vampire in town, but don’t tell that to the kids at goth night on fridays; they were convinced otherwise. It was amusing to say the least, they were passionate and some even pretentious. 

The conversations she’d hear sometimes. It took everything in her to not correct the pompous ones. Saying to herself, “That’s not what its like you loser, now get the fuck out of here.” But, this came with the territory, kids flocked here for cities and towns all around. 

Though the Hallow Rose was a call back to her life in the 20’s, Valentina was well acclimated to modern times. Blending in was easy, but no longer a must. These days, Vampires didn’t have to hide anymore. In some states they practically ruled the streets. Living loud was never her style, so, even though she could expose what she really was, Valentina kept it a secret. Instead of being the town vampire, she chose the image of a mysterious woman and entrepreneur. 

The Hallow Rose was Valentinas baby. The first building block of her empire in Whispering Pines. Valentina didn’t just own the joint, she performed here on Saturday nights. Another indulgence of her old life; something about singing on stage just felt like home. 

It did it take long to gain a faithful fanbase. The people loved her, and her night always sold out. The mysterious woman in red: chartreuse, entrepreneur, historian, vampire.

There was magic in the air of this place. Remote and a little isolated, officially it was a small city but felt more like a town. Despite the lack of obvious mysticism in its modern day incarnation, this used to be the home of great mystics, healers, and other magically inclined creatures. Beyond that, ancestors of Valentinas walked this land; All of this drew her here years ago. 

To ensure she would remain the Queen of the castle, Valentina cast a spell to deter vampires after the incident years ago. To say she was a little possessive was an understatement.   
Life in Whispering Pines was just as she liked it; perfect. Uncomplicated, easy, prosperous. All while the towns folk both loved her yet gave her space. It was the ideal set up.

Until the day her perfection was challenged.


	2. The Blood Brothers

“What the -” Roman yells as he enters the room. The sexy blonde draped over Ivars legs; his teeth deep in her neck. 

“Brother-” Ivar sits up with an exhale, blood dripping down from his mouth as he leans back into the couch. “She was delicious.” 

“You fucking asshole, I was gonna fuck her!” 

Ivar smirks, dropping the girl to the floor. “Too late.” 

Roman digs in his pocket, obviously annoyed, pulling out a cigarette and a lighter. Holding the cigarette between his lips, he lit the tip. 

“Don’t be a baby. I have an idea,” Ivar jumps to his feet, stepping over the body. 

Standing before Roman, Ivarpulls a folded flyer out of his pocket. Roman, being impatient as usual, snatches it from his hand and flips it open. 

Ivar continues, “Vampire bar. Two hours from here.”

“Why the fuck would i want to go to a vampire bar? We are vampires.” 

“You’re kidding?” Ivars blue eyes wide with excitement, “women at vampire bars are just dying to get bit and shit. It’s easy prey.” 

“The last vampire bar we went to was full of old people who smelled weird, wearing their old high school t-shirts like fucking losers.” 

“Your loss.” Ivar takes the flyer back, making his way to the kitchen to wipe his face. 

Roman takes a few steps closer to the body, giving it a light kick, “She was sexy, man.” 

“Stop whining. We’ll find you a replacement blondie tonight, at the bar. I’ve grown tired of this college blood. I need something new.” Ivar shouts from the kitchen. 

When Roman doesnt respond, he steps out, finding him bent over wiping the blood off his shoe. Roman shoots Ivar a look over his shoulder, “I’m not cleaning this shit up.”   
…  
“Welcome to Whispering Pines.” Ivar reads the sign aloud as the small car zooms down the road. Ivar seemed almost hypnotized by the energy here. Roman kept his focus ahead; semi-listening to the music blaring from the radio. 

The barrier around this town was like no other; he’d felt magic before, boundary spells, but never anything like this. This place was guarded. He blamed a pot hole for the car’s hiccup but it was really the barrier. 

Once he popped through he was sure whatever the barrier was, it was meant to keep the supernatural out. He waited, wondering if Ivar felt it too. 

“Someone doesn’t want us here, can you feel it?” Ivars voice low as an evil grin lingers on his lips, “ I do enjoy the taste of witches.” 

“Witches are fucking delicious.” 

The brothers lock eyes and burst out into laughter, Roman turns the radio up, bringing his eyes back to the road as Ivar starts to head bang in the seat next to him. 

Tonight was going to be a good night.


	3. Strangers

The view from her office allowed Valentina to see everything. Humans fake biting each other's necks, drinking too much and snapping photos of the blood fountain. To the back she could see one person laying in the famous coffin; pretending to be dead as his friend recorded it. 

By all accounts it seemed a normal night, but that was far from it. The barrier had been broken; she could feel it. The feel of vampires only grew stronger as the hours passed. Something was coming, now it was here. 

“Two vampires, downstairs.” Dahlia steps into the office, closing the door behind her. Making her way to the desk, she stops inches away from it. Upon entering, she could only see the back of the large red velvet and gold chair, as Valentina faces the floor to ceiling glass window. 

“I know,” spinning in the chair, Valentina flashes her a smile. “I knew they were coming.” 

“I’ll take care of it-” Dahlia turns on her feet, about to leave the room. 

“No bloodshed yet, Darling. Calm your hunger.” Valentina stands, her hands on her hips, “they broke the barrier. No vampire has been able to do that. I need to find out why, how. Then, I promise, you can kill them.” 

Dahlia grins wide, tilting her head to the side. Her deceivingly innocent face hiding a monster. Dahlia was more vicious than some vampires Valentina once knew. 

Closing the space between them, Valentina presses her body into Dahlias, pulling on the red tie she wore around her neck. 

“Be good, keep an eye on them.” 

“I’ll try.” 

Valentina tugs the tie a little harder, pulling her into a kiss before letting her go. 

Dahlia leaves the office. 

Valentina returns to the window, watching as girls trying really hard to look like vampires fall for all the charm the boys ooze out. 

By the end of the night, they’d be dead or, if the guys had some decency, tired but with no memory of what happened. Then she thought about the increase of deaths in the nearby towns over. 

This was the plague, the unknown phantom of the night. The Blood brothers already left a trail behind them. Valentina wouldn't tolerate such behavior here, not on her land.


	4. When I Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentina divines for information and devises a plan

“Body count is now 6,” Dahlia announces as she stepped into the room. Valentina sat at the large wooden table concentrating on a spell.   
With a flick of the hand, Valentina turns the page of the grimoire as the white clouds intensify over the bowl of water.   
“Greedy little boys, aren’t they?” Her voice is smooth and absent of concern.   
Unlike Dahlia, who is clearly annoyed, “They’ve been here less than two days.”  
“I’m aware.” Valentina turns another page and narrows her eyes, looking deep into the clouds.   
“Valentina -”  
“Dahlia!” Valentina yells as she whips around in the chair, “I told you, leave it be until I say otherwise!”   
“You’re just going to wait until they drain or kill half the town?”   
Valentina’s eyes turn cold as she jumps out of the seat, using her vampire speed she closes the space between them. Valentina grabs Dahlia’s jaw with her hand, her long red nails digging into her skin as they lock eyes.   
“Are you challenging me?” She asks through gritted teeth.   
Dahlia gulps and stands taller, clenching her jaw under Valentina's crushing fingers, “No. I just don’t understand why you’re letting them run around the way they are.”   
Valentina lets her go with a jolt before returning to the table. As she settles back into the spell she can feel Dahlia lingering behind her. “What?”   
“...they’re not being discreet.” Dahlia spits out the words, anger in her voice.   
Valentina lowers her head to take a closer look at something in the book, whatever she sees causes her to smile, a smile Dahlia can hear on lips when she speaks, “I’ll take care of it.”   
Dahlia huffs and leaves the room, her heels stomping on the ground.   
As the doors close shut, Valentina returns to standing. The spell gave her just what she needed. 

…  
Ivar  
As the blood rushes into his mouth Ivar feels his erection growing. He could get used to this. It was always easy, getting victims. Maybe it was the vampire bar, but the girls in this town went wild over new faces; especially when they saw the fangs. Ivar and Roman were like kids in a candy shop.   
As Ivar sinks his teeth deeper, he becomes aware he’s no longer alone with the human. An alluring scent takes over his senses as a cold chill ices his now warmed skin. Before he can turn to find the source, he's thrown back to the opposite wall of the ally.   
“Always the young ones, it's sad really. The art of discretion is lost among you.”   
The voice is smooth like velvet and feels like a kiss on the lips. Ivar looks up as the woman bites into her index finger. She presses her blood to the confused girl's neck wound before whispering into her ear.   
Keeping her eyes locked on Ivar, the mystery woman moves the girl's hair tie to her neck and caresses her arm, “Now go, rest, remember nothing.”   
The girl nods and runs off into the street. Ivar jumps to his feet and takes a step toward the woman.   
“You’re a vampire.” His blue eyes are wide with wonder.   
She tilts her head to one side, hands on her hips as she looks him over. Flirty brown eyes seducing him under long lashes.   
Every single cell and bone in his body wanted her, he needed to be near her. Ivar takes a step closer, she takes one back. But not out of fear, he sensed zero of that in her.   
The smell of a witch was like no other, it was like spells and earth, nature and love potion...secrets and mystery with exotic flowers. This vampire smelled like a witch. This increases Ivar's desire for her.   
The vampire witch was a myth, never proven true. How, Ivar wondered, could a vampire have such a scent?  
“What are you?” Ivar asks as his desperation grows. He takes one more step, she again steps back. Neither breaking eye contact.   
A sly smile dances on the corner of her lips. “I know who you are, Ivar.”   
Ivar smiles, letting his eyelids fall closed as he inhales her scent. A low growl rumbles in him as he takes one more step. “How do you know my name?”   
“And your brother, Roman. I know all about you.”   
“You,” he takes a heavy breath, opening his eyes slowly, “smell so fucking good.”   
The woman exerts her arm, pressing her palm against his chest as her back hits the brick wall. All the while nothing but sultry calm and control coming from her. Bending her fingers she presses her nails into his chest.   
Ivar drops his gaze, watching as she scratches his skin over his shirt. Ivar starts to lean forward, inching toward her arm as his fangs hang out of his mouth.   
The mysterious woman flips him around quickly, pushing him into the wall. As she presses her body against his, she teases a kiss, brushes her lips against his.   
Frustrated, Ivar makes a lunge for her. She overpowers him, pushing him back against the wall. Grabbing his face, her grip is tight as she plants small kisses along his jawline. In between each kiss, she speaks  
“You eat when I say you eat. Is that clear, Ivar?”   
“You fucking tease!” Ivar growls as he pulls her into a kiss, his hand firm on the back of her neck.   
Inhaling each other, the kiss becomes frenzied, deep, ravenous. The woman pulls away fist. Chanting something under her breath, she kisses the tip of her index finger and presses it against Ivar's lips.   
“Who, are you?” Ivar asks again, moving toward her.   
The woman walks backward out of the alley, smiling at him as she does, “You eat, when I say you eat.”   
“Wait!” Ivar goes after her, only making it a few steps. She vanishes before his eyes.


	5. What are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentina meets Roman

Roman  
“You like that? When I fuck you like this?” Roman growls into the blonde's ear, “Do vampires turn you on? Hun? You little slut!”   
The girl grips him tighter, “God yes! Bite me, please. BITE ME!”  
Roman speeds up, pumping hard and fast as she tilts her head to the side. Her pulse is screaming his name, the sound of her blood pumping is pushing him closer to release.   
Roman sinks his fangs in her neck. Far from gentle, Roman tears into the skin and sucks hard. The girl's scream melts into a moan as she cums. Roman’s orgasm follows.   
Exhaling loudly, Roman pulls out and rolls onto his back to catch his breath. Not a second later, a cold feeling hits him like a breeze; a vaguely familiar scent meets his nostrils.   
A smooth voice enters the room.“ Gotta love a guy who puts his back into it.”   
“What the fuck?!” Roman sits up, glaring at the silhouette of a woman in the far corner of the room, "who the fuck are you?”  
The woman ignores him. She shifts her focus to the girl on the bed, curling her index finger, beckoning the girl to her. In a trance-like state, the girl climbs off the bed and obeys.   
Roman stands, taking a few steps closer to see what was happening. How did this vampire get in without him knowing?   
The vampire removes one of her long black gloves and cups the blonde's face while looking into her eyes. Erin, he thinks that's her name, was hypnotized by the sexy vampire.   
The vampire glances over the girl's shoulder, capturing Roman's eyes. She holds the gaze as she whispers into Erin's ear. After a second, the girl tilts her head, offering her neck. The woman bites into her finger, she watches as a drop of blood comes to the surface. Then presses that same finger to the bite wounds, making them vanish.   
Erin, in a zombie-like state, proceeds to get dressed. Even ignoring Roman's attempts to talk to her. Once she's done, Erin leaves the apartment.   
Roman follows her to the door and watches as she walks down the hall.  
“What the shit is this?” He asks, turning around to see the vampire behind him, seductivly laying against the nearest wall. She makes a small gesture with her hand, the front door closes shut. Roman's eyes grow wide, “Oh shit!”   
“You and your brother are sloppy. Savages.” She says in a disgusted tone.   
Roman charges at her, crowding her with his body. Fire rages in his green eyes. He grits his teeth, his jaw grows tense. "Who the fuck are you?”   
Again, she says nothing. Only watches him with an amused look in her cat-like brown eyes.   
Roman flares his nostrils and boxes her in with his arms. “I’m talking to you!”   
“Oh.” She raises her eyebrow and breaks eye contact. Shifting her focus to her glove as she slips it back on.   
Frustrated, Roman grabs her by the neck, “ANSWER ME!”   
She doesn't flinch. She doesn't blink.   
Roman was mad enough to kill her, to tear into her neck and feed on her. But there was something else; something more pressing. He wanted her, he wanted her bad.   
Roman tightens his grip on her neck, “ANSWER ME!”   
"Young vampires, so - unhinged.” Her small grin turns into a smile. A beautiful smile at that, it was almost blinding.   
“Look, whoever you are, we got here first...” Romans words trail off as his eyes drop to her now open jacket. She wore a lacy black top underneath and no bra. Perfect perky brown tits teasing him from under the thin fabric.   
Unable to control himself, Roman palms her breasts with his hand. He feels himself grow hard,”if other arrangements are made, my brother and I may let you stay.”  
The vampire starts to laugh wildly.   
His eyes dart back to hers, “What the fuck is so funny?”   
“You, Roman.” She plants her palms on either side of his face, they linger there a moment before her fingers run through his hair.   
Roman moans, his eyes closing as she massages his scalp. It felt good, really good. And she smelled like heaven. Not that he believed in heaven.   
As her fingers massage small circles on his scalp, Roman drops his head lower, leaning into her. His other hand drops down from her throat, resting on her side under her jacket.   
“You smell -” Roman moves his hand to her lower back, pulling her closer to him. “What are you?”   
The vampire whispers back, “What do I smell like?”  
Roman finds her lips, sucking her into a kiss as he lifts her off his feet. He didn’t know who this woman was, this vampire. Or was she a witch with a blood kink? If so, why did she smell like a vampire?   
Roman didn’t have the answer. Maybe she was a hybrid. But, those didn't exist. as far as he knew. The only thing he did know was right now, at this moment, as he needed her in his bed.  
Roman lifts her off the ground and carries her to his bedroom. They fall back into the soft mattress as his greedy mouth finds her breasts, pulling her top up to free them. She moans softly, enjoying the feeling, succumbing to him for only a brief moment.   
The vampire pulls Roman's face back up to hers. She teases a kiss as she chants something in a language he doesn't understand. Before he has a chance to ask, Roman feels something shift in his body and freezes in place.   
The vampire kisses him once more before slipping free and leaving the bed. Roman sits up, running his fingers across his teeth, something feels funny.   
He looks up at her, eyes wide, “What did you do to me?”   
The vampire stands before the mirror, reapplying her lipstick. Only when she's done, does she acknowledge him.   
“I hope you drank enough of that girl, you’ll need it.” She winks at him and vanishes before his eyes. Leaving him alone in the room.


	6. Her Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys deal with the aftermath of their encounters, pt 1

Ivar and Roman   
The hunger ripped through Ivar insides as he shut the apartment door behind him. As soon as he turns around, he sees the apartment is a mess. Roman was either tearing the place apart looking for something, or he met her as well.   
Ivar turns the corner to the living room, finding Roman stress smoking. Roman shoots an angry look at his brother,   
“Where the fuck were you?”   
Ivar doesn't reply. He takes the brown bag from under this arm and opens it. Pulling out a blood bag and throwing one at Roman. Ravenous, Roman bites into the bag and sucks in the blood, it drips all over his face.   
Ivar looks around at the floor, then back at his brother, “I see you’ve met her as well.”  
Ivar, just as hungry but more controlled, kicks aside some of the shit on the floor and sits on the couch. He opens the bag and starts to suck from the tube.   
“This tastes like shit!” Roman complained, only to continue sucking the contents.   
“Only because you've become spoiled. We’ve fed like kings for months. Now, we need these.”   
“How the fuck are you so calm about this?” Roman throws the empty bag on the ground and sits beside his brother, “some witch - vampire freak cursed us!”   
Ivar finishes the rest of the bag, thinking about earlier, and how he found out what her spell did.   
It wasn't too long after he found someone he liked. Upon trying to feed a searing pain shot through his head and his fangs never dropped. It was a frustrating way to find out he could no longer do what vampires do; feed.   
In an angry rage, he opted to kill the human, but in doing so the pain only grew worse. Not only were they unable to feed, but they were unable to kill.   
His later efforts to compel his way into the hospital were thwarted, the workers seemed immune to compulsion. Ivar was sure, the witch, whoever she was, did that too.   
Finally, in desperation, Ivar charmed a young nurse to retrieve a few bags for him. She was only able to take a handful, so he had to watch them. If left to Roman they'd all be gone in one night.   
Ivar snaps out of his thoughts when Roman pushes him, “Give me another one! I see the bag behind you.”  
Ivar slaps his hand away and stands, keeping the bag close, “ you need to think, brother. We don’t know how long this lasts. If we drink it all now, we’ll have none left.”   
Rage fills Roman's face, “I don’t give a shit!”   
Ivar thought he was greedy, sometimes, Roman gave him a run for his money. Roman stands, getting in Ivar's face. The brothers lock in a tense stare, neither backing away.  
“Fuck!” Roman eventually steps back, he picks up the burning cigarette he left on the ashtray, “What did she do to us?”   
“I don’t know.” Ivar shrugs,   
“Vampire witches don't exist!”   
“Maybe they do.”   
Roman paces. “It’s this fucking town! When we drove in, the vortex, remember!” His voice raises as he becomes more frantic. “That was her! We need to kill that bitch. She dies, the spell breaks and we leave. We were having perfect luck before we came to this place!”   
“Do you really think it would be that simple? If a vampire witch exists, she may be the most powerful creature we've ever encountered. ” He taps his head, reminding Roman to think.  
Roman stares off, “Then we find her, make her fix it.”   
Ivar laughs at him while heading to the back of the apartment.   
Roman follows, “What the fuck is so funny today? Why is everyone laughing?”  
“And I thought I was the crazy one.” Ivar stops short before his bedroom door, turning back to meet Roman's impatient stare, “we’re going out. Her scent is stuck on me, like glue. If I follow it, I can find her.”  
…  
Later   
The brothers don't roam the streets long before Ivars senses go into overdrive. They stop the small car and look over at the vampire bar.   
“She’s in there.” Ivar opens the passenger door and steps out. Roman turns the car off and follows.   
As soon as they walk inside the smell of her is all over the place, even Roman smells it. After circling the space with no luck they settle at the bar, Roman orders some shots.   
“I mind as well get fucked up if I can't eat. This shit sucks, look at all this food.” he looks around while running his hand in his hair.   
“Patience brother,” Ivar says, feeling pulled upstairs. Looking up he could see the floor to ceiling windows to an office atop a spiral staircase. He couldn't see inside but he knew, he knew in his gut she was in there.   
Roman knocked back two shots and slid one to Ivar. He drinks it.   
Roman studies the pictures behind the bar, zoning in on one large one in the middle.   
“Ivar!” He grabs his arm.   
“What?” he asks, still starting up at the office.   
“That's her! That witch bitch.” he points to the photo. The brothers study it, it's definitely her, standing on the very stage of this lounge.   
As the bartender walks past them Ivar catches her gaze, “who is that? In the red dress?”   
“That’s Valentina, the owner. She’s actually performing tonight, you should stick around to see it.” She smiles and leans into the counter.   
Ivar smiles back, his eyes soft on her, “thank you.”   
“Thank you...can I get you anything else?”   
“Not yet.”   
“Let me know. I’ll come right over.”   
“I bet you will - “ Roman says under his breath and Ivar kicks him. The redhead shoots Roman a brief look before batting her lashes at Ivar.   
“You know where to find me.” She says with a grin.   
“Oh, I do.” He winks, she goes to a waiting customer.   
“She wants to fuck you so bad.”   
“Shut up,” Ivar says, looking back up at the office.   
“What the fuck is up there?”   
Ivar simply replies, “Valentina.”   
Roman and Ivar spend a few minutes thinking up a plan, but not agreeing on one. Roman looks away, pulled to the far corner of the room again.   
“She’s been watching us since we came in?” Roman leans into Ivar, motioning to a petite brunette with blue eyes.   
Standing in the shadows, she twirls a small knife through her fingers.   
“I bet she's crazy, the hot ones usually are.” Roman winks at her, she’s unresponsive.   
“You should have her then.” Ivar finishes his drink and looks back up.   
He was thinking of the best plan, if this was her place, they couldn't just go charging into the office, though, Roman liked that plan.   
Ivar knew until her next move was revealed they didn't have a chance. They'd have to wait and watch, no matter how frustrating that was. Adding to the frustration was knowing she was so close, only a staircase separating them. Though he couldn't see her, he could feel her eyes on them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: We resume where we left off, the brothers, Valentina, and Dahlia are all under one roof and her spell is still in effect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: vampire story, vampire stuff, blood, biting, 
> 
> Song Valentina is singing Je Cherhe Un Homme by Eartha Kitt

Je cherche un homme, un homme, un homme  
Un Pierre, un Paul, un Jacques ou Tom  
Peu m'importe comment il se nomme  
S'il est un homme, un homme, un homme  
Ivar was in a trace.   
The rim of the glass lingering at his mouth as his eyes fixed on Valentinas red lips. She purrs the lyrics like a spell, silence falls across the entire club as everyone watches, hypnotized.   
Roman had to admit, the bitch who spelled them was a sight to see, but he wasn't falling for her charms like Ivar was. He was hungry and pissed the fuck off.   
Still, he couldn't resist watching her dance across the stage in that red dress. Her hands moved up and down the mic in a way that made his dick hard. The way French rolls off her tongue giving him even more ideas. The same kind of ideas he was sure Ivar had in mind.   
Continuing to bite into his own thumb, Roman broke skin and sucked on the blood. No one is looking at him, except one watchful pair of eyes. Looking past his brother he sees her again, the little devil in the sheer black dress.   
“You think that's her familiar or something? You think they’re fucking?” Roman asks, eyes locked on Dahlia. When Ivar doesn't respond, he nudges him.   
Ivar finally lowers the cup, but doesnt look away from the stage. “What?” He asks, a far way tone to his voice.   
“That little devil over there.” He stares at Ivar now, waiting for a response. “I bet we can take them both.”   
Ivar doesn't respond.  
Je cherche un homme, un homme, un homme  
Qu'il s'appelle Pierre ou Paul ou Tom  
Pourvu qu'il donne son maximum  
Roman kicks him under the bar.   
Irritated, Ivar turns to him, “Fuck, what?”   
“Shit! You’re into her.”   
Ivar holds his gaze, only smirking at him before turning back to the stage.   
“Shit man,” Roman taps his hand against the counter and looks around. He was getting antsy again and sitting around on her clock isn't working for him.   
Maybe he could snatch up the little one, use that knife she keeps twirling and cut into her, suck up her blood, fuck her, then kill her. Show this Valentina they meant business. His brother was wasting time, coming up with a plan, watching. If it was up to Roman, they'd be done with this and out of here already. On the way to the next town with no evil witch vampires in it.   
...

“You were fantastic tonight, as always.” The bartender slides a martini over to her. Valentina offers her a wink and sits back, eyes landing on the brothers on the opposite end.   
Roman looked like a dog on a leash, everything in him screaming to be let loose. His leg jumping up and down as he barely contains his energy. Ivar on the other hand was calmer, she could feel both their hunger, but Ivar was keeping control of it. Likely trying to figure out a way to best her.   
Valentina winks at them, beckoning them over by raising her glass.   
Roman jumps us first, his long legs striding over her way, Ivar behind him.   
Roman leans in close, fire in his eyes, “you think this shit is funny?”   
Unbothered, Valentina only grins at him, her brown eyes dance over to Ivar.   
“He’s got a temper hun?” Her grin morphs into a full smile.   
“Now that you’ve had your fun with us, Valentina. What are your plans?” Ivar asks.   
“That’s something we discuss in privacy boys.” She finishes the rest of her drink and comes to standing.   
Roman grabs her left arm, holding it tight at the wrist. Valentina locks eyes with him.   
Ivar steps closer, he pulls Romans hand away. “What are we waiting for then?”   
“The voice of reason, yet, i taste your chaos too,” she leans in close to Ivar, her nose brushing against his, “I don’t know whose worst, you or him.” Her eyes jump to Roman, “your brothers just a bit more - unhinged.”   
The sly grin returns as she slinks her way through both their bodies, purposely rubbing against them both.   
Walking backwards she continues to speak, “Dahlia will fetch you in 5. Don’t tempt her, she gets a little stabby.”   
Valentina turns around and heads up to the office.   
…

In exactly five minutes Dahlia walks over to the boys sitting at the bar.   
“With me. Don’t try anything.” Dahlia steps close, pointing the tip of the blade at both of them in a concealed way, “I don’t like you and would love to end this. But, apparently, she wants to play with her food now.”   
Ivar smiles, this irritates her. Dahlia narrows her eyes at him. “Why are you smiling?”   
“You are kind of cute, in a murderous way. Oh, Roman let’s guess - “ they make eye contact and Roman nods his head,   
“Demon. You’re a demon right?”   
Dahlia sucks her teeth and turns, leading the way to the stairs. It takes everything in her to not stab them as they snicker and make comments behind her.   
..  
Once inside the office, Dahlia locks the door. The boys watch as the large chair spins, revealing Valentina.   
“Hi boys.”   
“Cut the shit!” Roman crosses his arms angrily, “what do you want?”   
“I want to know how two vampires got into my fucking town.” She presses her hands flat on the table and leans forward. Both brothers' eyes fall briefly to her cleavage. “That barrier is unbreakable. Yet, you two wash up. How did you do it?”   
Ivar shakes his head, “that's what this is about?”   
Roman shakes his head, “I guess the Queen doesnt want anyone else fucking up her reign, a whole town to yourself. Pretty greedy you think?”  
“You’re one to talk.” She directs her words to Roman, “the blood thirst you have, both of you. When I spelled you I saw everything. In a way I’m impressed you've spilled so much blood to be so young.”   
“We don’t know how we broke it.”   
“Ivar, thank you for your honesty…” she bites her lower lip and looks back at Dahlia. The two exchange a knowing look and Dahlia starts to move around the back of the room.   
Valentina stands and rounds the desk. She leans against it, looking at both of them.   
“I’ll free you from part of my little spell, once I have what I need. “ She makes a motion with her left hand, sending both brothers barrling into the couch. Controlling their bodies, she forces them to sit.   
“You see, “ she holds out her hand and Dahlia places two needles in it. “I suspect it has something to do with you both being part Upir. A double vampire...well, I’ve been around a long time but I’ve never heard of that...two vampire genes in one family. It's the sort of thing to evoke the inner mad scientist in a gal.”   
She walks over to them, amused as they still try to regain control of their limbs.   
“What are we then? You lab rats?” Ivar asks.   
“Not exactly. You will help me perfect my boundary spell. Once I understand your blood, I'll know what I’m missing. “ Valentina climbs into Romans lap, taking painfully long to settle into a spot to fuck with him on purpose. “Oh, Roman...you are a big boy!”   
Valentina sticks out her tongue, running it up the side of his face. Grabbing a fist full of his hair she tugs back hard. Roman grunts and curses.   
“Such a dirty mouth too. We may have to do something about that.”   
Valentina plunges the needle in the side of his neck and fills it with his blood.   
Ivars eyes dance between the big ass needle and the way she grins on Roman. Though they were in a situation that was far from in their favor, it was kind of funny seeing Roman being tortured so much.   
Having what she needs, Valentina caps the needle and hands it to Dahlia.   
“Who knows, your blood may hold other gems for me.” She laps up the rest of the blood with her tongue causing Roman to moan.   
Roman drops his head back, over stimulated and starving, now he had a damn erection he couldn't do anything about.   
Valentina slaps his cheek a couple of times, shifting her attention to Ivar.   
“Now, my favorite one.” She purrs.   
Valentina moves to Ivar's lap, running her hands down his chest as she settles in.   
“The last upir I met was….201 years ago? I thought they were extinct, yet, here you are.” She pauses to move Ivars neck to the side, “maybe you breaking my barrier wasn't so bad afterall.”   
“Maybe it wasn't.” Ivar replies.   
It was weird, he didn't feel as threatened as Roman did. In fact, he liked it here, more than any of the recent towns they've been too, he felt comfortable. Even with Valentinas games, he wouldn't be opposed to staying here just a little while longer.   
Magic always comforted him. He liked witches. Though their mother was a witch, Ivar seemed to have more of it in him. He was always more sensitive to it, could sniff it out faster than Roman who seemed pretty indifferent to magic. Maybe that was another reason he was so drawn to Valentina. She was a myth come to life, a vampire witch whose spell he was under.   
As Ivars thoughts run away from him, Valentina observes every little detail of his face. She traces his jaw line with her nails and lets her hand settle on his neck.   
Valentina didn't expect to like him this much. She found herself getting a bit lost in his presence. Getting her wits back, she reaches out for the second needle and quickly plunges it into Ivars neck.   
Ivar stays still, barely making a sound as he holds her gaze. The moment feeling so erotic the rest of the room vanishes.   
When Valentina pulls the needle out, they both moan and she quickly caps it. Dropping her mouth to his neck she sucks hard, taking in as much of his blood as she can.   
Ivar’s eyes roll back as she submits to the sensation.   
Valentina pulls away, greedily claiming his mouth, he sucks her in.   
“Gross.” Roman comments, rolling his eyes.   
He looks around the room and settles on Dahlias who's watching Valentina and Roman with green eyes. “Hey, demon, why don’t you help me out?” He nods his head, the only thing he can move, motioning to his dick.   
“I’m going to kill you first.” She spits back.   
“You two should just make out already.” Ivar comments amused, his eyes locked on Valentina as she runs her finger across his neck wound.   
Valentina glances back at Dahlia, “Don’t deny the sexual tension, I can taste it.”   
Climbing out of Ivars lap she places the needle on the other side of the tray and scribbles on the tube.   
“Okay boys, here’s the deal.” She turns to them, leaning into the desk, “you stay as long as i need you to stay. I may need more of your blood. Your feeding zone will strictly be as far as the two towns over. You are not allowed to feed here, unless I give it to you. Got it?”   
Ivar growls, “This is bullshit. You can’t enforce that.”   
“I can.” She points to the vials of blood. I own you now, both of you.” She hands Dahlia the tray, “you know where to put it. And bring up the girls.”   
“Sure.” Dahlia, clearly upset, does so with a huff and leaves.   
Roman continues to challenge her, “So we are your little bitches then, until you’re finished with us?”   
Valentina crosses her arms, a defiant look on her face. “Pretty much, yeah.”   
Roman tries to move, he grows more upset, “You can't just grind on us and leave us like this.”   
“I’m in a kind mood tonight, lucky you. I have a gift. A thank you for your participation.” She moves to the door, opening it as two girls walk in. Both very pleased with the look of the brothers. “If i were you, I wouldn't try to test me.”She sits on top of the desk and chants a word, a second later they can move again and their fangs come back.   
The girls look at her, then the brothers.   
“You know what to do.” She orders them, they get undressed.   
“I'll Be right here in case any of you try to kill one of my girls. You can feed. You can fuck them. But you can't kill them.”   
Valentina crosses her legs, leaning back to observe the scene. As predicted, Roman already had one of them pinned beneath him on the couch.   
The other girls climbs into Ivars lap, he pulls her hair aside and bites into her while keeping his eyes locked on Valentina.


End file.
